


Irrelevancy

by brumalbreeze



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet KSN02317, Generation Nine. Human name: Uzumaki Naruto. Perhaps you will find something interesting about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrelevancy

**Author's Note:**

> So... I don't really like this as much as I did back then, but I figure I should post this here, too, just to share the story. XD Copied over from ff.net. Beta-read by Nadramon on ff.net.

-STARTING DOWNLOAD-

I am Experiment KSNA02317, Generation Nine. I am approximately 139,968 hours old at the moment. But my human name is Uzumaki Naruto. That's what you can call me since humans have such a difficult time remembering my code.

Most people are not aware that things such as myself—that is robots, or, I prefer, artificial intelligence models—exist. My creators have programmed me to the point where I can easily pass as an actual human being. But besides my creators and modifiers, there are a select few who know of my 'true' identity. I am not given the indulgence to know why only a few outsiders know I'm not 'real' or why they even know at all. But this is my existence and I am content with that.

My sole purpose of being created is simple: to observe human behavior patterns and their thought patterns. I am to observe a wide range of people and their mental health as well as to take note on how their thoughts can trigger specific reactions on their body. Simply put, I am a data collector for scientific research. Of course, my 'responsibilities,' those whom I watch daily, are not aware of my observations.

However, I do not 'live' by myself. In case I get a virus, have a power shortage, or have a sudden malfunction, I have someone to keep my condition in top form. His name is Uchiha Sasuke.

I share living quarters with him and act as a housekeeper at times. I don't mind manual labor since I technically don't tire, but it's strange that he often does not allow me to help clean his house. Since I have not shared living quarters with any other human, I do not know if it is normal of Sasuke to ask me the things he does.

For example, he once asked me

RETRIEVING DATA… PROCESSING… COMPLETE.

"Naruto—when I call you 'idiot,' 'moron,' or 'dead last,'" he seemed to have hesitated uncertainly at this point, "get angry at me and call me a 'bastard,' okay?"

I laughed. I believe that was the correct emotion to show at the time. Then I told him, "Mr. Uchiha, I can't get mad, remember?"

He scowled at me, told me to call him 'Sasuke' and said softly, "Then just—act mad or take out whatever program you need to appear annoyed and angry at me…"

No one else has ever requested me to insult them—ever. But Sasuke asked me to do so, so I automatically reprogrammed myself to do just that.

It's strange that I sometimes can register the look of hurt on his face when I automatically call him a bastard though. I've asked him several times if I should stop calling him that but he insists that it's okay. I don't believe him.

Then one day, something even more peculiar happened. He asked me

RETRIEVING DATA… PROCESSING… COMPLETE.

if I could pretend to sleep in bed with him. You must understand how peculiar it is. I don't need sleep. My battery needs to be charged every month, but I don't need sleep. I suppose he's simply lonely since all he wants me to do is to lie in bed with him and let him hug me while he falls asleep. Sometimes he presses his forehead against mine and sigh. Or even more baffling: he'll press his lips on mine and say, 'Good night, Naruto,' and hold my head under his chin.

My memory and data bank categorizes all these phrases and actions as intimate things. But one can't have feelings for a machine, can they? Perhaps I should inquire headquarters for permission to help Sasuke find a mate. I'm sure they'll grant me permission. It shouldn't be hard to find someone for him. Most of my responsibilities tell me that Sasuke is quite attractive to the female population. Of course, it would be problematic for me if my 'caretaker' isn't interested in females. After all, I'm technically 'male.'

I must report with headquarters every night so that they can review my daily collection of data. I simply have to plug in some cables from myself into a computer and we'll be linked. Sometimes they will delete information that they deem is irrelevant to their study or for my maintenance. Sasuke doesn't like seeing all my wires and other technical equipment out for some reason and wishes for me to report to headquarters while he is showering. I don't blame him. I must look bizarre with wires hanging from my mouth.

Because of my need to reach a wide range of different people, I am enrolled in the same high school that Sasuke goes to. The teachers are unaware of my status except for two: Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi. In total, there are 18 people, two teachers and 16 students (including Sasuke) who knows what I really am. They are not part of my responsibility.

I have been able to register expressions of hurt and sadness on their faces multiple times over the course of my being here. I do not know why my presence is so unpleasant. I asked headquarters, but they said it was irrelevant and will not tell me. Yet since they say it is not important then it probably isn't necessary information.

All of these people have requested specific things programmed into my default personality: stubbornness, loudness, foolishness, rashness, cheerfulness, rudeness, kindness, along with some other traits and quirks. I do as they ask me to. But sometimes my circuits can be annoyingly shortened when one of them starts crying when I say something.

None of my pre-programmed data can help me out when one of the females burst into tears and turns away from me when I say something as simple as, "That test was difficult, wasn't it-ttebayo?" I believe the closest human emotion I can link my blanking out to is 'confusion.'

I asked them what is wrong so that I can modify my program in order not to upset them anymore but they always insist

RETRIEVING DATA… PROCESSING… COMPLETE.

"It's nothing, Naruto… Nothing is wrong…" and wipe away their tears as I watch them blankly.

The males have a much more toned-down reaction as they will only stop grinning and don a painful expression. Or they will simply fall silent then place a hand on my shoulder, smiling at me weakly. I feel as if their eyes are trying to tell me something but I was not designed for such trivial things as deciphering the profound emotions in a human's eyes.

It's late now and Sasuke is beckoning me to comfort him for bed. This is enough information downloaded for today.

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. SHUTTING OFF.

It's a week from my last data transferal. My caretaker has been acting peculiarly this week. Will the date have any significance to his upset manner? He is not angry at me, he has told me that. But his expression is so much sourer lately. It's October the 10th today. It is the 16th year since my creation. Is this what is affecting my caretaker?

He won't tell me.

I have seen him show the emotion of 'sadness' and he 'cried' today. Sadness—no, emotions itself—is such a trivial thing. I am glad that I don't have the ability to go through all those nonsensical things. I can only give out imitations of these things indigenous to humans.

But he is so sad today. I don't know why. I can't find the proper data to comfort him. He hugged me today so many times and in the privacy of our living quarters, he kissed me. He said

RETRIEVING DATA… PROCESSING… COMPLETE.

"I miss you, Naruto," but I can't comprehend what that means. I am here. How can he miss me?

He cried tonight as I feigned sleep for him. I hope he will not fall ill. I know mental stress can lead to illness in humans.

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. SHUTTING OFF.

He asked me, "Have you ever wondered about your reason for living?" tonight.

I answered, "No. I am not a living creature."

He was sad again. He kissed me and told me not to sleep with him tonight.

IRRELEVANT DATA. DELETED.

He inquired me whether or not I remembered what we talked about last night. I discovered that I couldn't remember yesterday's events. I don't know if this is normal since I usually don't recheck my memory archives.

Sasuke became very angry. I haven't seen him that angry since that time he saved me from some insolent humans.

They had thought it would be fun if they picked on me. Sasuke was really hurt after trying to defend me. If my data is correct, I remember patching him up and telling him that I was capable of defending myself from those silly humans. He looked away and said

RETRIEVING DATA… PROCESSING… COMPLETE.

"I know, Naruto."

But if he knew, then why did he go through all the trouble of defending me in the first place and getting hurt? I could have been easily repaired but human wounds are so slow to heal.

That was the last time I've seen him so infuriated…

He told me to stay out of his room while he made a phone call. For the next several hours, I could hear him yelling into the phone. I respected his whishes and shut off my hearing.

When he emerged from his room, I switched on my hearing. He was still angry. I didn't ask why. He looked like he was going to say something to me, but he didn't.

I asked headquarters what was wrong, but they wouldn't tell me. I am beginning to explore the fleeting possibility that my creators are keeping something from me.

Why won't they tell me?

Why won't anybody tell me?

IRRELEVANT DATA. DELETED.

More and more lately, Sasuke has been asking me to search my memory archives. I can't remember my actions from previous days anymore. I don't understand why so much of my data is now 'irrelevant' and is being deleted. This has never happened before…

He asked me to stop reporting in with headquarters but I can't do that. That is not an action that I can do. He appeared quite distressed when I told him that. Sasuke won't elaborate any further on it.

All those who know what I really am are being strange to me as well. At least, that is what I can conclude from my independent thinking. I can't remember our conversations but I think they've been acting weirdly for a long while now. They ask me if I've ever thought of my reason for being here, or more specifically, 'living.' But I am not categorized as 'living.' They ask me, but I keep giving them the same answer.

What are they seeking for? What is the answer that they want to hear? They look so crushed all the time. It is in my duty to keep them happy, but they are not.

Peculiarly enough, headquarters do not seem to care about my data collection or failure to keep my humans content anymore. It is puzzling to me. Was this not the reason I was created for? Or has my purpose changed?

They don't tell me.

IRRELEVANT DATA. DELETED.

My memory archives are getting more and more chaotic. All my data seems to be out-of-order. My only reliable source of information and history tracking is now unsteady. They say nothing is wrong, but I know it is. My independent thinking ability is increasing and I know something is wrong.

The other day, I remembered that Sasuke told me that he'd stay after school and told me that I could return home by myself. So I did. Yet that afternoon, he asked me why I didn't walk home with him as usual. I told him what I remembered but he was speechless. He said that he never told me that. But I am 100 percent positive that I was right. I don't know who or what to trust now.

Humans are known to lie, but Sasuke has never lied to me before. Simple bodily check-ups can confirm whether or not he lies. He doesn't. But neither does my memory archives.

Sasuke suggested that someone might have tampered with my memory bank. But that's impossible! No one besides him and headquarters know how to access my motherboard. Certainly, he didn't do it. And for what absurd reason would my creators modify my memories for?

He told me to stop checking in with my creators—just temporarily. Just for now. I'm tempted to do that, but I know that I can't. Yet it is a nagging thing when I am conscious that something glitchy is happening. I continue to check myself for viruses, but my scans show none.

He insists that they're messing with my data but I don't see the use in that. He grimaced painfully. It made me want to stop communicating with them, but I really do have to.

Sasuke looked so disappointed.

I apologized. He merely shook his head.

IRRELEVANT DATA. DELETED.

I'm positive that something is up.

I know I'm not being plagued by glitches or viruses, but none of my memories match up with current events. My memories are no longer stable. I don't tell Sasuke my doubts though. He's so emotional towards my technical health and I don't want to stress him out.

He notices, I'm sure, but I've managed to ward him off. He's been making many phone calls lately but I don't eavesdrop on them. He seems so irritated and distracted these days. I feel like déjà vu—such a 'human' thing—is happening to me each time I say 'I don't know what is happening to me' but none of the shreds of false memories I hold contains any confirmation for me.

I'm afraid that my caretaker's health is deteriorating as well. He's listless now and hardly ever hugs or kisses me. He used to do that a lot. This break in habit is not good.

I want to break the rules and examine his thoughts but that would be invasive and illegal for me without permission from headquarters. He has taken care of me for so long, I do not want him to fall ill.

I cannot say that I am 'afraid' since that is a human emotion, but I believe it unwise if I continue contacting headquarters. But what can I do? That is rebelling a direct order!

IRRELEVANT DATA. DELETED.

No. I don't care any longer. I will cease my contact with headquarters. This is too far. I know they've been altering my memories now. It's too absurd.

This is wrong, what they are doing to me.

They made me believe that Sasuke purposefully made me catch a virus and that they helped me remove it. But I know for a hard fact that it is not true. Sasuke would never do anything like that to me. This is not an opinion.

I have to stop. They're erasing my existence, changing it, mixing it, destroying it. This is against my programmed nature and the law, but I don't care anymore. This is self-preservation. I know this 'self-preservation' thing is strictly human…

I do know if I was designed to be able to adapt to my environment but I am conscious of these changes. I am artificial intelligence that is gaining human traits. This is too strange for me to comprehend. Is Sasuke 'rubbing off' me?

I am artificial intelligence with strangely human traits, but all I can say is 'I don't know.'

I feel so useless now.

DATA TRANSFERAL REDIRECTED. COMPLETE.

"I love you too much to let this happen to you, Naruto."

He said that to me.

My advanced technology proves once again how useless it is. I know the words. But I don't know what they mean when said in such a manner. Are humans foolish enough to be capable of loving a machine, I wonder? It shouldn't be so.

He has begun to skip school ever since I told him I stopped reporting to headquarters two days ago. He was ecstatic at first, then afraid. So very afraid. I know why.

He, too, is going against direct orders and laws. By not stopping me, he is an accomplice.

Yet I feel—is it possible for me to truly feel?—as if that is not the case. He is not fearful for the law or his future that has fallen into shadows. He fears something else, but he won't tell me.

It was so pitifully random when he told me that though; all his fear gone and replaced with newly found vigor. He held me in a fierce hug and said that to me, grabbed my face and kissed me hard. He looked at me in the eyes so intently that I thought I should have said something back. But I didn't.

So he pushed me away and grimly reported to me, "I'll find a way to stop this." I didn't know what to say, how to respond. I did not understand what he meant.

I didn't answer.

Why is it that I, the one most capable of the most intelligence, know nothing? This is too pathetic. Everyone has their secrets from me. Why won't they tell me? Am I untrustworthy? Is it against the rules?

I am so empty—out of memories.

Everything has changed to _their_ liking, no longer my own. Then again, I don't have any possessions to call my own in the first place. My body and thoughts belong to my creators. Every last strand of information, observations, nuts and bolts, wishes and concerns… Everything does not belong to me.

It belongs to _them_.

I am beginning to become selfish, I think. I _want_ those things back. I want to have ownership over my body and thoughts, wishes and concerns, wants and hopes… I don't want to be trapped like this. I really don't.

I want… to be Sasuke's. He has treated me so civilly. Not like my creators who could possibly care less if I shut down from a virus attack. It really should not matter. I should not even notice such useless things.

Yet I am.

What is happening to me?

DATA TRANSFERAL REDIRECTED. COMPLETE.

There's so much confusion in the living quarters. People have been coming and going at random times. The phone is filled with calls from the school regarding Sasuke and my truancies. The place is so messy. Papers, crumpled and not, fluttering around when someone walks past.

Random meetings are being held in the confines of the house. They're always consisted of the same people. Those who know what I am. They let me in on the meetings but I am not to listen to them or read lips. So all I can do is to be held by Sasuke.

Sometimes he'll bury his face into my hair as I stare blankly at the others' worried and sad faces. Or he'll put his hand over mine. It feels as if he never wants to let me go, the way he hangs onto me. When they leave, he'll always say 'I love you' to me, but is it supposed to have a deeper meaning?

I don't know that, but I do know that something is about to happen. All this bottled up energy, all this planning, worrying… It doesn't feel good. But something will happen soon.

Sasuke doesn't want it to happen though.

I can see it in his eyes now.

DATA TRANSFERAL REDIRECTED. COMPLETE.

This will be my last data transferal.

We are leaving. We will be fugitives running from the law, but there is no other way. He has told me about the plan just yesterday.

Apparently, all those meetings were just plans for escaping. Now I know, but why could they have not just let me listen to the whole thing? They're still keeping something away from me, but I don't care anymore. As long as I will be able to escape this trap.

Sasuke is running around trying to get last things in the suitcase. I already packed everything though. He is just flustered, I believe.

He kissed me half a dozen times in the past ten minutes. I am glad that I cannot feel his panic. Level-headedness is needed at this time. I'll admit that it is very uncharacteristic for him to be this confused though.

I am hoping that this plan will work. It would be terrible, if not disastrous if we are caught. For me, I know they will shut me down, but Sasuke! Sasuke and Sakura, and Ino, and Hinata, Shikamaru, Iruka... So many people will also suffer. I don't understand why they would risk so much for me, a piece of artificial intelligence.

Oh, it is time already. We will leave soon. I will log—

ERROR. DATA TRANSFERAL INTERRUPTED. DATA CORRUPTED.

PLEASE RESTART THE COMPUTER.

* * *

_CRASH!_

The door tumbled down suddenly, startling Naruto so badly he jerked his wires out of the computer without properly logging out. Slight data corruption made him temporarily dazed. His vision became pixilated, rendering him unable to see who was at the doorway.

Sasuke came running out seconds later after the crash. He cursed once and his expression flickered spasmodically from horror to utmost anger.

" _Get away from him!_ " he roared at the men standing on the splintered door.

The scientists hesitated slightly when they saw a sixteen-year-old boy charge at them. One of them took out a gun and shot him.

"Sasuke!" his autorepair was not finished yet and his voice came out garbled. There as another ' _BANG!_ ' and his circuits were suddenly shorted out.

Naruto fell to the ground with no control over his body.

Across the floor, Sasuke was in a similar predicament. They had temporarily cut off his nerve messaging and now he could do no more than to just lie there limply. From his unmoving stare, Sasuke saw them pick Naruto up from under his arms and dragged him away.

"Hey," one of the scientists called out, "should we take him too?"

There was a pause. "Yeah. Take him. He might get more help if we leave him here."

Sasuke wanted to jerk out of the hands that were carefully lifting him from the ground but was unable to. His head lolled about as he was gingerly placed into the backseat of a car and the man strapped him in. He grew enraged when he discovered that Naruto was simply thrown into the seat in a heap.

There was nothing they could do. Naruto and Sasuke knew what was going to happen. Naruto had probably be decided as an unstable experiment and will have all his memories erased before being shut down forever.

Sasuke wanted so badly just to cry, but he did not wish for Naruto's last image of him to be tear-stained.

The car rolled on, the scientists in the front seats not talking much. Sasuke was not able to see where they were going. Time seemed to go on for too long. Too slow.

Finally after what appeared to be forever and a lifetime later, the car slowed down and stopped all together. They were here. Wherever 'here' was.

"I'll get the boy."

There was a grunt in reply.

The door opened and Sasuke was lifted out again. His fingers twitched at his command.

"Hey, hurry it up. The effects are wearing off."

"Yeah, alright."

A heavy metal door was opened and blindingly white walls surrounded them. Sasuke caught glances of clean wooden doors labeled accordingly. The men's spotless shoes echoed loudly in the strangely muffled corridors.

"Okay, open the door. Set him down on the bed. They'll be waiting for us."

Sasuke was placed on a chair facing from said bed, where an immobile Naruto was lying down on. He moved his hand slightly.

_Please just let me move!_

The soft talking around him confirmed his fears.

"Yeah, too unstable… Even the modifying won't block out…"

"Everything is set up and ready…"

"Everyone good to go?"

The minutes passed by pathetically but as time came and went, Sasuke regained limited mobility. He just hoped the effects would wear out in time.

"Okay, ready."

"Ready now."

"Fine. Turn it on."

His heart fell. Sweat gleaned on his forehead.

How was Naruto feeling? Was he scared? Capable of being scared?

"Wait, no. Section D isn't done yet…"

He breathed again. Just a bit more time…

Some more moving about, button tapping, murmurs.

He lifted his head up. No one was paying any heed to him. He saw Naruto staring at the ceiling blankly. He was strapped down. Still not able to move. His mouth went dry and his tongue became carpet. His thigh twitched.

"Turn it on."

_No. No!_

But it was so. The lights flickered dangerously. Naruto's eyes widened.

The computer screen flushed with words.

IRRELEVANT DATA. DELETED.

Slowly at first, then accelerating.

IRELEVANT DATA. DELETED.

A scream rang through the annoyingly clean room.

IRRELEVANT—DELETED.

" _Stop it!_ "

Naruto's head shifted jerkingly to stare at Sasuke.

DELETED.

His eyes glazed over before struggling to refocus.

" _Naruto!_ " He toppled clumsily out of the chair, his nerve signals still slightly severed. " _Stop it!_ "

His mouth parted minutely. "Sa—" the rest was garbled.

DELETED.

"Hey!" a man stood up to try and stop Sasuke.

DELETED.

The screen turned red.

Another man shook his head and quietly said, "Enough is deleted."

_Enough is deleted. He can't be saved._

Sasuke savagely tore out wires from the machines linking to Naruto. Gradually, his jerky movements became less forced. He ran over to the still body and yanked off the straps before pulling him up desperately.

He was crying. Again. Crying again.

"Naruto…" he gasped.

The room fell silent. Slowly, the scientists filed out to give them some remaining privacy.

"Can you access my memories?" Sasuke whispered into his ear.

He nodded with quick, sudden movements. His functions were beginning to eat themselves away. His vision was switching from grayscale to color. Over and over again.

He couldn't be distracted now. He had to access Sasuke's memories. He couldn't feel the tears splattering on him.

* * *

" _Come on, dead last! You're so slow!"_

_He saw everything through Sasuke's eyes. His vision swiveled behind him where he could see himself, Naruto, frowning in distaste._

" _Oh, don't call me that!" came the unpleased voice._

_He looked younger—is that possible?—perhaps twelve or thirteen._

" _Hn," Sasuke breathed._

_Naruto started to run to him, laughing. He opened his arms to catch the running blond and smiled as well. Sasuke chuckled briefly before he was quieted by Naruto's less than gentle kiss._

" _Ow," he said flatly, causing Naruto to pull away from him and laugh. "Okay, let's go."_

_They walked to the sidewalk and fooled around as they waited for the lights to change. There were no cars, really, but it was better to be safe than sorry._

_Finally, the light changed and they walked across leisurely. Naruto shoved Sasuke playfully when they were nearly done crossing._

_Something clattered onto the blacktop noisily._

" _Oh, you moron," Sasuke said in slight anger. "My cell phone…"_

" _Sorry," Naruto apologized._

_Through Sasuke's vision, he could see that Sasuke was not aware of the flashing light, indicating that the lights would turn green soon. He saw Sasuke's hand enter his line of vision as he bent down to pick up his phone._

_Suddenly, the deep rumbling of an engine rippled through the empty intersection. But the light was still red! Sasuke looked up—too late._

"Sasuke!"

_The memory became jumbled as he witnessed 'himself' push Sasuke out of the car's way._

_The horrific sound of screeching tires on blacktop filled the air until it suddenly stopped._

_Another memory blended in._

_Someone was sobbing. Sasuke._

_It cleared out a bit and he saw himself lying on a hospital bed. Sasuke was half-hugging, half-clutching him._

" _Naruto," he choked out. "Don't die! Don't die!"_

_Die? But he wasn't a living human! 'Don't die'?_

" _Sasuke… I love you…"_

_It froze momentarily before a new memory bled in._

_Loud yelling filled the room. It was the same hospital room. His dead body was still lying there._

" _You can't do that to him! He's_ human _! A_ human being _! You can't just—" Sasuke screamed._

" _He's already dead. We can modify him until he is just like before," replied the sickly suave voice._

" _You can't do that!"_

" _All in the name of science, boy. We'll let you take care of him once we are done."_

_Sasuke lunged at the man, but was held back._

_Another one._

_The new memory was blurry. It took Naruto a while to realize why. Sasuke was crying when he witnessed this._

_They were in a clean, white room. Naruto recognized this room as the place where he was supposedly 'created.'_

_Sasuke had watched this from a separated room through some panes of glass._

_A grotesque scene was shown to him._

_His body, Naruto's body, was cut open and cleaned. Only his skin was left behind. He saw scientists putting gin metal joints and 'bones' into him. Wires were added into the chaotic mix._

_And the world seemed to click with Naruto._

_He was not 'created' as he was programmed to remember. He was_ born _and completely modified. They literally made a shell out of him and made him into a robot. Then they 'brainwashed' him. By changing his data, they were able to make him believe anything. But he really was technically_ dead.

_It stopped and was replaced by another memory._

" _It is important that you tell no one about this, except for those who have been chosen. Everyone believes our cover-up story. You are aware that you are not to tell KSNA02317 this, correct?_

_Sasuke nodded stiffly._

_Yet another one._

" _KSNA02317, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He will be your caretaker from now on. Understood?"_

_There he was, standing right there. How bad Sasuke must have felt, seeing him that way? Naruto, yet not truly Naruto. Had it hurt?_

" _Understood."_

_Random strands of images now. His blank face as Sasuke hugged him, his lack of a response when Sasuke kissed him, his uncaring look as Sasuke said 'I love you…' Like a giant, swirling tub until it finally stopped._

_They chipped away until a new one replaced it._

_Yelling again. Sasuke was on the phone._

" _You've been altering his memories!" he spoke angrily into the telephone._

"He cannot regain his 'other' memories. He will become unstable," _replied the person on the other line._

" _Why not? Let him regain them! He does not deserve this!"_

"He is dead," _the voice stated plainly._

" _You—!"_

"Do not interfere with our system, Mr. Uchiha. You are fully aware of what we can do."

_The line clicked off. Silence._

_Recent memories._

_It was from a meeting only a week ago._

" _Yes, I'm sure he'll be happier," he heard Sakura say quietly._

" _I hope so," Sasuke murmured, pressing his hand onto Naruto's. "I can feel as if his real memories are returning…"_

" _You haven't told him though, have you?" Ino asked, slightly apprehensively._

" _No…"_

" _Good," Shikamaru sighed. "He might not believe you if he still has access to_ those guys _," he spat out at the end._

" _And I don't want him to get overheated from all the information…" Sasuke added._

" _It would be better for him if you two went somewhere and you told him bit by bit," Neji said thoughtfully._

" _So don't tell him just yet," Tenten concluded._

" _But please keep in contact with us," Hinata whispered._

_Sasuke smiled sadly, "This isn't the last meeting yet. We'll be back to organize everything better soon…" He looked at Naruto. " If we ever get caught, I'm so sorry for dragging you all into this mess."_

_The room exploded with objections._

" _Don't say that!" We're all willing!"_

" _Yes, for Naruto!"_

"For Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto returned to the present. This was the truth.

He was a human that died and was forcefully modified. He was brainwashed to believe the scientists. After two years of experimentation on him, he was sent into the 'real world' for further examination.

All some twisted experiment. All just a study to se if the human body and brain could 'live' on specified electrical currents.

This was the truth. And he was banned from knowing it. Oh, how much hurt his friends must have went through to know what happened to him. That was why they always looked so pained.

This was why he gradually regained his human features and became so confused.

What a lie the last two years had been. And he had no idea.

This was why Sasuke always looked so sad and hugged him and kissed him. This… was why he said 'I love you.'

But it's so terribly, terribly late. He was already shutting down, his data far too corrupted.

"Naruto, Naruto…" he cried. It was like losing him again. It hurt so, so much. "Naruto…"

"Sasuke…" he managed to croak out the name.

He looked up immediately, his face wet with tears.

"I love you, Sasuke."

He cried harder and kissed him again, his hands cradling his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, no longer sounding human. "I'm sorry."

"No, no…" he cried. "No…"

_I'm so sorry, Sasuke._

DAMAGED DATA. DELETEING ALL DATA. SHUTTING DOWN.

SHUTTING DOWN IN 3 SECONDS.

"I love you, Naruto!"

"I love you too, Sasuke…"

3…

2…

1…

-DOWNLOAD COMPLETE-

**A/N: By the way, this is one of the two stories I wrote in honor of Naruto's birthday. Check out the other one too, if you will, please!**

 


End file.
